Radiopharmaceuticals may be used as diagnostic or therapeutic agents by virtue of the physical properties of their constituent radionuclides. Thus, their utility is not based on any pharmacologic action per se. Most clinical drugs of this class are diagnostic agents incorporating a gamma-emitting nuclide which, because of physical, metabolic or biochemical properties of its coordinated ligands, localizes in a specific organ after intravenous injection. The resultant images can reflect organ structure or function. These images are obtained by means of a gamma camera that detects the distribution of ionizing radiation emitted by the radioactive molecules.
In radioimaging, the radiolabel is a gamma-radiation emitting radionuclide and the radiotracer is located using a gamma-radiation detecting camera (this process is often referred to as gamma scintigraphy). The imaged site is detectable because the radiotracer is chosen either to localize at a pathological site (termed positive contrast) or, alternatively, the radiotracer is chosen specifically not to localize at such pathological sites (termed negative contrast).
Many of the procedures presently conducted in the field of nuclear medicine involve radiopharmaceuticals which provide diagnostic images of blood flow (perfusion) in the major organs and in tumors. The regional uptake of these radiopharmaceuticals within the organ of interest is proportional to flow; high flow regions will display the highest concentration of radiopharmaceutical, while regions of little or no flow have relatively low concentrations. Diagnostic images showing these regional differences are useful in identifying areas of poor perfusion, but do not provide biochemical or metabolic information of the state of the tissue within the region of apparently low perfusion.
It is well known that tumors may express unique proteins associated with their malignant phenotype or may over-express normal constituent proteins in greater number than normal cells. The expression of distinct proteins on the surface of tumor cells offers the opportunity to diagnose and characterize disease by probing the phenotypic identity and biochemical composition and activity of the tumor. Radioactive molecules that selectively bind to specific tumor cell surface proteins allow the use of noninvasive imaging techniques, such as molecular imaging or nuclear medicine, for detecting the presence and quantity of tumor associated proteins, thereby providing vital information related to the diagnosis and extent of disease, prognosis and therapeutic management options. In addition, as radiopharmaceuticals can be prepared that are not only capable of imaging disease but also delivering a therapeutic radionuclide to the diseased tissue, therapy, in particular cancer therapy, can be realized. The expression of peptide receptors and other ligand receptors on tumors makes them attractive targets to exploit for noninvasive imaging as well as targeted radiotherapy.
A variety of radionuclides are known to be useful for radioimaging, including Ga-67, Tc-99m, In-111, I-123, and I-131. Perhaps the most widely use radioisotope for medical imaging is Tc-99m. Its 140 keV gamma-photon is ideal for use with widely-available gamma cameras. It has a short (6 hour) half life, which is desirable when considering patient dosimetry. Tc-99m is readily available at relatively low cost through commercially-produced 99Mo/Tc-99m generator systems.
The combination of the medically useful radionuclides, technetium-99m (99mTc) and rhenium-186/188 (186/188Re), is attractive for developing molecular imaging and molecular radiotherapeutics due to the similarities in their coordination chemistry and their excellent physical decay characteristics which enable imaging and therapy, respectively. The coordination chemistries of 99mTc and 186/188Re are remarkably similar in regards to the M(CO)3L3 core, where the coordination complexes of 99mTc and 186/188Re are isostructural. The resulting complexes show robust stability even in the presence of 1000-fold excess of competing chelates and ligands, under extreme conditions of pH and for prolonged periods of time.